Here's Hope
by EeveeMistress
Summary: Depressing thing I thought up over music... Don't ask.


Me: Okay, more music-inspired fics… The inspiration for this one _is_ specific. Owl City, as usual, but a specific song got me thinking. Here's Hope. Don't ask why a song about hunger made me think about a series where the main character would eat the kitchen table.

N: Neither of us owns Nintendo(they own me, yet they don't notice I'm missing) or Owl City, or the song. What's the idea behind this fic, Miss V?

Me: …The song's title lines got me thinking, along with the line, 'Who doesn't want to be a hero?'

So this will be three one-shots.

One for Ash _and_ Alice. This is the first one. The first one being about… Eh, read the summary I write after I write the oneshot.

Title: Hope and Dreams

Central Characters: Ash and Alice

Summary: Ash and Alice both have times when they don't know if they can continue on their journeys. When they wonder if their dreams are unattainable. What keeps them going forward?

Alice and Ash both have dreams of being the best at what they do.

Ash is a Trainer aiming to be a Pokemon Master.

Alice is a Coordinator aiming for both Top Coordinator and famous singer.

Both roads are long and difficult… But they've both kept going. Why?

Each has their own reasons, but the essentials, as you will see, are the same.

Ash, aiming to be a Pokemon Master, has had a lot of times when he's questioned his abilities, and the possibility of ever realising his dream as a reality.

Sometimes it's his friends or his sister who remind him that he has to work for his dream, and sometimes it's his Pokemon.

He keeps hoping he can realise his dream, and eventually realises he has to rely on his own skills to get through life, and especially to realise his own dreams.

Alice, on the other hand, wants to be a Top Coordinator and famous singer.

Sometimes she feels as though she's chasing a rainbow with no end. She feels like she's already lost, and considers giving up.

Her lapses in confidence aren't as common as Ash's, but then, his aren't quite as severe.

Her friends, brother and Pokemon usually try to cheer her up.

Eventually, she realises she can't give up.

That maybe the rainbow _does_ have an end, and it's just that everyone before her gave up before they reached it.

But she always stands up again, ready to run after the pot of gold she can feel is waiting for her.

Because she knows that hope can keep up with her, however fast she runs.

Me: Yes, I know. I did it ridiculously weird compared to my normal writing style, N.

N: Well, you _did_!

Me: …Anyway. Alice's short story inspired by the song.

Title: Here's Hope

Central Character: Alice

Summary: Alice's latest blog entry has her explaining why she doesn't just give up on her dream, even when it feels like she's getting nowhere.

Sometimes I wonder if my dream is even possible.

A famous singer _and_ Top Coordinator? That's never happened.

That's why I'm trying, I guess - I want to leave a mark on the world, do something nobody else has ever done.

But… Is it possible? I'm just a fourteen-year-old girl. And the Top Coordinator, the _true_ Top Coordinator, is the best of the best. Kind of like the winner/leader of the Champion League.

Attaining _that_ status, Pokemon Master, is my brother's dream.

Every now and then, I'll start to believe I'm the worst of the worst.

I'll feel like I can't do anything right at all.

So… Why do I keep on fighting, travelling, following my dream?

The answer…

I can best explain it using ancient history, oddly enough.

Thank you, fifth grade history teacher and Greek mythology books I love to read.

According to Ancient Greek mythology, people were made from clay by the titan… It was either Prometheus or his brother… Whose name I can't remember…

Anyway. The world's first girl was created from clay and given gifts from the Greek gods and goddesses.

She married Prometheus' brother. That I _do_ know for sure… I think.

The king god, Zeus, however, gave Prometheus' brother a jar and told him not to open it.

It was a trick, because the first girl, Pandora, had been gifted with curiosity.

So, of course, she opened the box.

All the worlds' evils escaped from the box, a curse the world bears to this day(I've always wondered if Hitler came out of that box… Don't look at me like that, the guy was twisted and evil!).

But one thing stayed behind in the box, to comfort humankind and help them deal with all the evils.

What was that one thing?

It was the thing that motivates me never to give up, to keep holding on, to always remember that even if things could get a hell of a lot worse, they could always get a hell of a lot better, too.

The thing that stayed in the box to comfort us was none other than Hope itself.

I guess you could say in that context, I'm humankind.

I'll never give up, I promise you that.

I'm as resilient and sarcastic as Leaf is naïve and sweet.

Because wherever the wind blows, and wherever the road takes me to…

No matter where I am, I have Hope.

And it's with you, too.

So let's take this on together, okay?

Follow our own dreams, find our own paths…

Face the world with whatever you use as your greatest weapon, whether it's sarcasm like me or a smile like Leaf.

And whatever evils the world throws at us…

Let's remember we always have Hope, okay?

Wherever you are, Hope, you're definitely watching over us.

Otherwise I probably wouldn't be sitting here, sending this message to the world.

Even if it is what they need to hear.

You've helped me out of my darkest days.

Here's to Hope…

Me: I thought that one did much better. Read it like a blog entry if you didn't get that already.

N: A blog entry?

Me: …Yeah. I always see in my mind that while everyone else is waiting for dinner Alice is on the internet doing something. It makes sense she'd have a blog to update.

N: Anyway.

Me: …I have to do Ash's now. That's the one based on the line 'Who doesn't want to be a hero?'. I heard it and I was just like, 'I'm sure _Ash_ is sick of it by now.' So… Here is Ash's side of my Here's Hope fic!

Title: Who Doesn't Want To Be A Hero?

Central Character: Ash

Summary: Ash keeps having to save the world. And it's getting old. No glory, no recognition - what's so great about being a hero, anyway? So he rants about it in his blog/journal thing like his sister always does.

I hate my bad luck.

First I _accidentally_ break a girl's bike after borrowing it after getting electrocuted. And then I get electrocuted again.

And then the girl follows me around for two years, becomes my best friend, has to leave…

Plus I have to deal with my twin sister.

Being a twin _sucks_.

But me and Alice and Nicolas and Leaf have it pretty easy.

Compared to twin sisters or twin brothers, who really do have to share everything.

Sadly, we can't even pull the switch act - we look to different. She's a redhead and I have black hair. Her eyes change color but are usually indigo and mine are plain old brown.

But my worst luck isn't even _close_ to that.

It's getting stuck with saving the world from _every freaking crisis on the planet_.

Because _I_ have to be the one almost dying once a month, yeah, sure!

What I want to know is… What's so great about being a hero, anyway? You come within an inch of death and usually go unrecognised in real life. It sucks.

The only people who are ever really aware I saved the world are my current travelling companions, my sister, and, on occasion, my mom.

Mom is the _only one_ who really acts like I was a hero even for a minute.

Well, then again… Alice might be, in her own way.

She's pretty sarcastic, so it's hard to tell when she's being honest or being sarcastic.

First is was 'save the world from Mewtwo'.

Definitely the only one everyone noticed.

And then the thing with the Unown.

I still say James is gay. He practically _yelled_ it that day, I swear.

Either that, or he's really messed up.

And then there was that whole time-travel thing.

Which was weird.

And the whole Mirage Island thing… At least I saw my best friend again, but in that situation… I can think of better conditions for friends to meet up under.

And a whole bunch of other stuff. Including that whole week with Jirachi…

And then meeting Zorua.

And finally, the damn killer of them all.

Teaming up with a freaking _legendary dragon_ and not getting _any_ recognition.

How much worse of a story of a hero can you _get_?(_Besides_ Hercules. I'm talking real life, not ancient Greek fairytales)

So… Yeah. First-hand from the Hero himself, you heard it.

Being a hero sucks. A lot.

You don't get recognised, everyone expects you to take ridiculous risks, and somehow, I find myself saving the world more than _Percy Jackson_. Who essentially did it, what, six or seven times?

Yeah, it doesn't get much worse than being a hero.

Being Ash Ketchum is a lot worse.

Luckily, you guys aren't me.

Be grateful.

Thank whatever Legendary you want to.

Just be glad you're not a hero.

And be very glad that you're not _this_ hero.

'Cause I wish I was someone else sometimes, too.

But my life's not really so bad…

Not when you forget the whole heroism thing in the first place.

But I can't, so… Yeah.

Be glad you're not me.

You're likely to live a hell of a lot longer than I probably will if this keeps up.

Me: …Yeah, I like this one. Self-pity, dammit!

N: …Is it really that bad?

Me: The guy never gets recognised. I mean, I'd throw him a party or something if he saved the world, umm… Sixteen times in the movies and even more counting the main series…

N: …Wow. I didn't know it was _that_ bad! Damn!

Me: Yeah, well, it is. And that is my Here's Hope fic, a lot darker than I expected with a lot more Greek mythology allusions than I expected.

N: …Wow. Anyway… Back to Owl City for inspiration?

Me: You bet! And, umm, I know this is probably still OOC… And, you know, that my writing isn't the best… I haven't written FanFiction in a long time. Paper Tigers was my comeback piece. Not a good one, but… Well, I like romance. I have a Valentine's Fic ready to upload, too… I might just upload it before this. Anyway.

N: Umm, anyway…

Me: I got this.

R&R?


End file.
